Dead souls Alive again
by Asalija
Summary: Sequel to "Dead souls". When you thought that everything was over and nothing could have saved you, things changed and not in a good way. When everything that you believed appeared to be a lie, you had to learn to trust again. But one thing is still the same – her goal to get her soul back. Just this time from the different enemy. Eric/Asa
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except characters I created. Everything else is C.H. and T.B.**

_**Dead souls. Alive again**_

Chapter 1

Eric's POV

When Asa left, we all stayed in our places. There was a lot of disappointment coming from Godric trough our bond, but I had no idea why. I didn't do anything wrong and Asa's reaction was over the top. Especially after she spent a whole month with my maker, doing who knows what and who knows where. I turned to Godric and he just nodded towards my office and motioned for me to follow him. We were standing up, but then Sookie burst out and got us back in our seats.

"It can't be true! Asa was lying to hurt me. Right?" She asked and turned from the door to face all of us. "She always wanted to hurt me. I can't believe how cruel she can be when she wants to achieve something."

No one decided to answer her and she kept talking about Asa being insensitive and a liar. In the meantime, Godric stood up from the chair that was next to my throne, which I was occupying, walked towards my office and I followed him. My head was full of thoughts about everything that just happened with Asa. About her outburst and the sudden anger towards all of us. This was odd because she never stroke to me as a person who would loose control so quickly.

When we were inside, I closed the door behind us and sat in my chair. I eyed my maker and waited for him to start whatever he had to say. I had a pretty good idea about what he wanted to talk, but I wasn't sure why.

"I am disappointed." Godric said and leaned to his chair.

"What do you mean?"

"I am disappointed with your behavior. I thought after so long you would have learned how to contain your irritation and possessiveness. Don't try to defend your feelings and tell me that I don't know what I'm talking about because I felt everything trough our bond. But all of that is just irrational from your side, my childe. Asa was there to help me. She didn't want me to die and leave you. And even after I explained to her that you wouldn't be alone because you still have your progeny, she still kept up with her task. And she managed to convince me to stay, to live longer. At the end, she didn't do everything just to save me; she did it for you too. And how you treated her? "Godric asked and looked deeply in my eyes. He looked sad at that moment or maybe even angry.

We were quiet for some time and I was thinking about Godric's words. If Asa had done most of it for me, then I accused her of the things that she didn't do. But the question was why she decided to help my maker? Why was it so important for her to keep him alive? He wasn't someone close to her or anything like that. She could have just left him on that rooftop and leave Dallas the same day. But for some reason she managed to "kidnap" him and convince him to keep living.

When I asked Godric that, he eyed me and smiled lightly. "Don't you understand? She has feelings for you and she wasn't going to come back here because she thought that she knew who you really are and how you feel. She thinks that you are not able to feel anything similar to what she feels. Even though she told me that, I managed to convince. I persuaded her to give you a chance."

I was watching him for few seconds and then I turned my eyes away. I kept my eyes on the table because I couldn't face him and think at the same time. And I needed to concentrate. I tried to open Asa's and my bond, but I felt nothing. The feeling wasn't like she would have closed our bond, or like it was when she was with Godric. But this time it felt like she was gone. Like she never existed. I stood up from my chair and wanted to speed out of my bar, but I never made it outside. I was stopped in the main area of my bar because there stood two visitors that I never expected to see again.

"Eric, this man says that he needs to talk to you." Pam said annoyed and nodded to Claude. "Though maybe I should be more accurate. He demanded to talk to you, which in my opinion is a request for death. But you know, those humans did become stupider in the last few decades." She added and eyed the visitors with her usual bored face. I turned and eyed Claude too. He looked the same way as the night when we met. After Asa was attacked by Maenad. Though there was one thing different. His eyes held a lot of fear. I glanced at the other visitor and saw no other but Claudine, Asa's cousin who I met at Dallas hotel. If truly, I didn't want to see her again, but there she was, standing perfectly calm in vampire bar - my bar - with disgust written on her face.

Godric appeared at my side and eyed the visitors too.

"Claude." I nodded at him as recognition and he answered the same.

"How much time passed since Reina left?" he asked.

"About…" I started, but Claudine cut me off. That was something unusual because nobody ever cut me off. And that fairy didn't even look affected by it. It seemed that it was natural for her to just step in whenever she wanted. It was more than irritating.

"Claude, how many times do I have to repeat myself? It's Reina; we both know that she is with that friend of hers. And I can't understand how she can even be friends with that Eva. In the matter of fact, I don't understand how you can talk with Eva too. It seems that both of you are trying to bring disgrace to our family." Claudine said and flicked her brown hair behind her back. We all saw Claude tensing and trying to control himself to not shout at Claudine.

"About twenty minutes ago." I answered and I saw Claude closing his eyes. His whole posture changed. The tension that was in his body before, because of the annoyance, changed to shakiness. I saw him clenching his fists and sighing deeply. His heart rate quickened and he looked defeated.

"What is happening here?" Sookie asked when she came out from the restroom. Her eyes looked red and puffy and it wasn't hard to guess that she was crying recently. Her entrance made the two visitors turn and look at her and at that moment Sookie's face brightened with realization. "Oh it is you! I remember you from my dream that I had recently. You are the one that told me to stay away from vampires."

"There is no time for meetings." Claude said coldly and that made Sookie tense. Claudine turned to face her brother with an expression that didn't mean anything good, but he silenced her with a glare. Somehow magically it worked because Claudine looked back to Sookie and watched how she walked to stand next to Bill.

"Then who are you?" Sookie asked again and looked at Claude. "Are you related to Asa too somehow? Did you come here to tell me another stupid thing like what Asa said? It is unbelievable, fairies don't exist." Sookie shook her head and crossed her hands.

"Reina told you about Fairies?" Claudine asked with wide eyes. "Grandfather will punish her for that. How could she put you in such a danger?" Claudine asked and took a small step towards Sookie, but Claude grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"There is no time for that now. You can relax, Reina done your job and broke the news to her. Now we have more important things to do." Claude said and then leaned at the bar with his head hanging low.

"What is really happening here?" I asked and Claude sighed again.

"I never thought that something so dramatic can be so boring." Pam rolled her eyes and walked out of the main area of the bar.

"Who is that Reina that you keep mentioning?" Sookie suddenly asked, but was ignored.

"I know that you have a bond with her, can you feel her?" Claude asked and turned to look at me.

Before answering him I concentrated and tried to feel Asa again. I still felt noting from her and that was what I told him.

"That is just perfect. Now she has a bond with a vampire." Claudine exclaimed and crossed her hands. "Well then I can say that she is probably running away. She perfectly knows what kind of problems she would get from grandfather if he knew about this."

"If everything would be this easy, then we wouldn't be here." Claude spat at Claudine and sent her a glare. "If I could feel her then we wouldn't be here. If I could feel that she is alive, I wouldn't be worried about her."

"What is happening here?" I repeated my question and when Claude didn't answer me I took a step forward. "You are in my bar, answer me!"

"Vampire, you have no rights to talk with us like this." Claudine spat and I was ready to rip her throat out at that moment, but Godric stopped me by putting his hand on my arm.

"We will ask you to participate more." Godric said politely.

It finally seemed that Claude was out of his trance and he looked at us. There were no visible emotions in his face and his posture was back in the tensed one. "Claudine, go back to the Fairyland and inform grandfather that Reina is missing."

"And how am I supposed to explain him that?" She asked and rolled her eyes.

"Tell him that Acamas has her." Claude whispered and at that moment shock was written clearly on Claudine's face.

"How do you know that?" she asked carefully.

"I just do. Go and do what was told to you." He said in the same cold tone and she nodded and was gone in a second.

"Who are Reina and Acamas? I demand an answer." Sookie suddenly said and stepped forward.

"You can't demand a thing." Claude said to her without glancing at her and looked at me. "Has she ever told you about him?"

"No." I answered. She never did, but I was sure that it was somehow related with those five years that were still a mystery of her life.

"He is someone that should be avoided and scared of. He is someone that Reina spent five years with. And I would appreciate your help to look for any traces in this territory, in case if he still keeps her here. That is hardly possible, but we have to try." Claude explained.

"We will help. But we need to know how he looks." I nodded.

"It is hard to describe him because he doesn't strike out too much. He is tall, blonde, has green eyes and the only thing odd about him is that he vibrates with power. The only thing that may catch your attention is smell. He is a demon and they have a really strong smell. It is almost like burning flesh. But he is really old and powerful, and my guess is that he is perfect at masking it. So with that there might be no use." He explained.

"That sounds like Asa's fiancé. At least from the way you described his looks." Sookie suddenly got back in the conversation and received a pointed look from Claude.

"She doesn't have a fiancé."

"She does. He came here and said that his name is Tom Markenson."

For few moments Claude was silent and then a crazy laugh escaped him. "Now it is clear that Acamas has her. Tom didn't even look like that and he is dead. He has been dead for a long time, I just never told that to anyone."

"Then what are we going to do?" Godric asked.

"If Acamas decided to use Tom as a cover, that means he has been watching her for some time. Your help is not needed anymore. She isn't here. I don't even know what we could do now. It is up to Reina to give us any kind of clue where she is. Of course if she is still alive." Claude sighed and looked away again.

* * *

Asa's POV

I was thrown in the basement and then he left. I didn't have my bag with me anymore, so I couldn't contact anyone. Though this time, I wasn't afraid like the first time. This was just the end. I was ready to face it. There was nothing left for me anymore.

It was really hot in the basement and I felt really weak. The basement itself was built especially to torture Fairies. I felt heat surrounding me, the heat that made me feel weak and dizzy. From that I could bet that the walls in the basement were made from iron. The floor was from smple stone, the door was from iron also, at the back stood a table that was made from iron too. It wasn't hard to understand that the table was there to keep the torturing equipment and it was easy to move it, because it had wheels. There were some chains hanging on the wall that had a small window trough which I couldn't see anything at the moment. That was it. There was nothing else in that basement except me. I tried to get up on my feel, but the amount of iron in that room made it really difficult. I gave up on trying standing up and just sighed deeply. I could bet that Claude's and my bond, which we had because he was my guardian, was broken. Not to mention Eric's and my bond…

I brushed my hand trough my face and hugged my knees to my chest. There were nothings else left to do except to wait for the things that would happen next. I was ready to die, to meet my fate or just to be trapped here for the rest of my life. However long I was going to live.

About a couple of hours later the basement door was pulled open and Acamas walked down the stairs. Without a word he grabbed my hand and yanked me up to a standing position. At the same second my head started to spin and I felt a little light weighted. He didn't wait until I got back enough energy and just led me to the upper level of the house and I had an opportunity to see my new prison. Trough the windows I could perfectly see a lot of tropical plants and an ocean far away. From that I could understand that I was still in human land because the place where I was held the first time looked different than the place I was now. Acamas lead me trough long corridor which was full of doors, but he didn't even glance at them. We turned right at the end of the hall and he lead me trough another long corridor full of doors.

"So this time you decided to keep me in human land? I don't know if you are getting stupid or overconfident." I laughed and he squeezed my hand tighter.

"Or I just wanted to show you that even if I'll keep you in the human land you won't be able to escape me. Ever." He hissed and then stopped at the end of the second corridor in front of one room that had double doors. He opened them and pushed me in.

I saw a huge white room, with a big bed, closet, table, sofa and bookshelf. I turned around to face him and saw a huge mirror right next to the door. He put it there to hurt me. Hurting me by mocking me and my pain, by showing me my wounds, my fears, my emotional breaks and the person that I'll become in here.

"This is your room, Reina." Acamas smiled and walked closer to me. "Get ready. I'll wait you in the dinning room after a half an hour." with that he turned and left, closing the doors behind him.

When the doors closed behind him, I sighed deeply and walked to the bed. I fell on it and laid down. Breathing deeply, I clenched my fists and dug my nails deep in my palms. After few minutes, I lifted myself up and unclenched my fists. I saw bloody half moons there and laughed. The person I saw in the mirror next to the door had no more faith. She was as dead as her soul was.

I stood up from the bed and walked closer to that mirror. Acamas was a fool thinking that I would let him get to me that easily. Even if I had no more faith in getting out of there alive, I could get out of there dead. A tear slipped down my cheek and I smirked. This was the end: of me, of this life, of everything.

I concentrated and let the possession on myself. That was supposed to be painless and quick, and that was exactly what I wanted. Quick and painless death. When I felt myself blacking out slowly I made myself concentrate for the very last time. With one, strong hit, everything became dark and I fell on the ground.

* * *

Pain. Horrible pain in my head. Voices around me. Laugh, screams and cries were surrounding me. When I finally opened my eyes, I was welcomed with the darkness. Even with the darkness around me, I could still feel that I was alone in the room.

Out of the habit I tried to get up, but then the iron chains tensed on my wrists and I hissed. My head hit the table and I sighed. I didn't succeed apparently. I was still alive and with him. I knew that. He couldn't let me die. To finally release me forever. I knew that he would make everything hundred times worse because I disobeyed the rules. Only one rule actually, to never try getting out of there.

I turned my head to the side and saw the same small window and it became clear that I was in the basement. At that time I could see a small light coming trough it and laminating a small part of that wall. It was the only source of light I had in that room and it made everything more uneasy.

I heard doors opening and then lights came on. It hurt my eyes at first so I closed them, but when I heard someone coming downstairs I opened them again. When I saw who was there, my irritated eyes were forgotten.

"So they are saying the truth. Blood of all fairies smells amazing." He laughed in his deep voice and walked closer to me. "Well aren't you pretty?"

"Who are you?" I asked and looked right at his face. Something from him radiated with danger and that scared me even more. He looked familiar but apparently he wasn't interesting because I couldn't remember him.

"It doesn't matter who I am. The thing that matters is that Master sent me here to watch over you."

"So now Acamas sends vampires to watch me. I can't say that I am impressed." I said and turned away from him. Suddenly I felt his hand on my neck and he squeezed my throat slightly, which made me to clench my fists. "It seams that you are new. So let me tell you, Acamas hates when someone touches me. And if you don't want to loose your hand or any other part of your body, get the hell away from me!" I hissed at him and his hand slowly stopped pressing my airways. He didn't move it away yet, probably thinking about what I said and trying to decide if I was telling the truth or just playing with him. Though soon he removed his hand completely away from me and took a small step back.

The vampire stood silent for few more minutes, but finally decided to go away. I heard him walking towards the door and before he closed them behind him, he said, "I wouldn't like to be in your situation. Acamas is ready to do horrible things to you."

"Good to know." I bit back and closed my eyes. I didn't need a reminder. I knew perfectly what was waiting for me in my near future.

Once he was gone, I sighed deeply and tried to fall asleep. Who knew, that could be my last sleep in a long time.

* * *

A week passed. A horrible week full of torturing and pain. I couldn't remember most of it, but I knew that I was in pain all the time. I was cut, hit and burned. Acamas did a wonderful job at becoming really cruel. Though he didn't succeed at one task. He couldn't break me. Because how could you break a person whom has nothing left anymore?

I sat next to the breakfast table. Acamas finally decided to let me out of the basement after that week, but forced me to have breakfast with him. We were seated in a bright room with many windows that were covered with light curtains; we sat behind a long table set for more than two people. In that room was couple of doors too. One door, trough which I was lead there, and three more. I had no idea to where led the other three doors, but the ones trough which I came was in the corridor where my room was. I was forced to dress white sleeveless dress with white heels and had a ring on my right hand and diamond earrings. It didn't matter to Acamas that I didn't have enough energy to even sit straight. No, he even made me to walk with him trough the house and then we sat to have breakfast. It seemed that he was enjoying that show. Dressing me all in white like a true Fairy and also in that kind of clothes that would perfectly show my wounds on my hands and legs.

"You do look lovely today." He said and drank his water. I stayed silent because it could hurt less. I knew that if I talked less than there were fewer possibilities to piss him off. "Silent aren't we?" he laughed and then one servant came with food. The servant firstly walked to put Acamas' plate that contained some sort of food that I've never saw before, and then he put my plate in front of me. After that he took a few steps back and stood next to the door, waiting for his next task. I eyed the food with curiosity, nodded to the servant and looked back to the table. In a second he was pressed to the wall and Acamas had his hand on his neck, choking him. "Did I tell you to bring her that?!" He shouted. I froze in my seat. I perfectly knew what would happen next. That servant could already say goodbye to his life. "Why aren't you listening to me?!" Acamas kept shouting.

"Master…" The man chocked out and in a second he was thrown on the table. His dead eyes froze on my face and then Acamas made me to look at him.

"This will happen to everyone who will disobey me and their deaths will be on you." He growled and then left the room. In a few moments two guards came, grabbed my upper arms and pulled me out of my seat. Forcefully they led me to my room trough the same door that I came in.

* * *

Three more weeks passed and I was getting worse and worse. There wasn't a part on my body where you couldn't see a bruise or a cut. Of course except my face. Acamas marked me everywhere, except my face.

I was sitting in my room, when the same vampire, who I saw every evening when I wasn't locked in the basement, came in. He was my guard at night, but till now I didn't say a thing to him and didn't know his name.

"Why are you still here?" He asked.

I eyed him and then looked at the mirror. "Because Acamas wants me to be here." I said automatically like a robot. It was a sentence that I've learnt a long time ago. I would stay there as long as Acamas wanted me to stay there.

"I heard a story, how you ran away the first time. You know you were the only one to get away from him."

"For how long?" I asked bitterly and a weak slightly crazy smile appeared on my face. The image that I saw in the mirror smiled too. That wasn't me. That couldn't be me.

"Still, you were just a kid then. Now I think you could do so much more damage."

"Why are you saying these things? You know that you can be killed for that?" I asked and first time in a while I looked at hit eyes.

"I know that I can be killed. Though I think that you shouldn't be here. I had an opportunity to leave three days ago, but I decided to stay."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to leave knowing that you are still here. You don't deserve all of this." He said and sat next to me.

"Maybe I do deserve this." I said and he looked at me questionably. "What is your name?"

"Frank."

"Well, Frank, you don't know one thing. Acamas and I aren't that different."

"You believe that? He said it, but it doesn't mean that it is true."

"Though it is true. I am not the person everyone thinks I am."

"I heard that you are princess."

"I was. But that doesn't make me a better person."

"But you aren't him, nobody is as cruel and twisted as he is. And I can't believe that you could be anything like Acamas. You two are too different."

"I'll tell you one thing that nobody knows." I said and looked back at the mirror. "I killed my mother." Once the words left my mouth the person in the mirror smiled. "I just killed her. She wanted to use me. So I just did it. And the worst part is that I did it when I was 14 years old. I had a chance and I took it."

"I am sure you had a good reason for that."

"You know, Frank, you are not the typical vampire. But you are wrong. I wanted to kill her. For everything that I have been trough. For taking my family away. For letting me go to the Fairyland and becoming a princess. If you think, everything is her fault. If she hadn't been the bitch she was I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't be a princess of the fucking Fairies. My soul wouldn't be dead."

Frank was silent for a moment and then stood up. "You have to get out of here. Tonight." He said and grabbed my hand.

"What? There is no way." I said, but he kept dragging me out of my room.

He dragged me trough the hall and we reached the side doors. "Go. Now." He hissed.

"No. I have to do one thing." I said and he looked at me puzzled. "Get me some salt." I said and in a second he was gone and then back. He held a pack of salt in his hands and I took it. "Where is his room?" I didn't have to say who _he_ was.

Frank nodded, crossed the hall and opened one door. It led to a dark corridor and he directed me trough it. We finally reached the main hall that led to the basement and he pointed me to the door at the other end than the basement. There was Acamas' room.

I stepped forward and silently rushed to the door. I opened them and saw him sitting at the couch and reading a book. I closed the door behind me and faced him.

"You are brave to get out of your room without my permission." He laughed and set the book down. He stood up and walked closer to me.

"And you are soon going to be dead." I smiled.

"Really? And how will you do that?"

"I know your biggest fear, Acamas." I said and flashed some salt at his face. It started to burn at the same second when the contact between salt and face skin was made. He screamed and then I heard his guards rushing towards his room. Luckily I still felt Frank behind the door.

"You, stupid bitch!" Acamas shouted and before he could attack me, I circled him in the salt circle. Salt had the same affection to daemons, like iron to Fairies and silver to vampires.

"Watch your language." I said coldly and walked to his knife closet. I took one of the longest ones and picked up the glass of vine that stood on the table where he set his book. I poured the vine on the knife and then rubbed the salt on it. When it was done I walked back to Acamas and smiled. "Now just relax."

"You think you can kill me with salt?" He laughed.

"No. But it will make you really weak. And you won't be able to get back at me for a really long time. Then I'll have a plan how to kill you." I laughed and used my remaining powers to posses Acamas. I made him still and forced him not to fight the poison that would soon enter his body with the knife. Then I took the knife and stabbed him right next to his heart. Acamas shouted, but he couldn't do anything. Poison traveled trough his blood and when I was sure that he was weak enough, I turned and left the room. What I saw in the hall shocked me.

Blood. Everywhere. I walked trough the corpses of Acamas' guards and then finally saw what was left of Frank. I took a deep breath and turned away.

Frank died because of me. He only wanted to help me and now he was dead. I closed my eyes and felt how the last powers were leaving me. I had enough energy just for one thing.

I popped away from there and appeared in the room that was so familiar to me. The last image before I collapsed was his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: I'm back! And I'm back with sequel to "Dead souls". Now I know that it has been a long time since I last posted anything, but I hope there still are some people who will red this. And to those who started to read "Desperately seeking daylight" - I'm sorry, i just get a huge author's block whenever i try to write it. So sorry, but for now that story will stay on hiatus. Though I promise to finish it.  
****Now, back to "Dead souls. Alive again". I hope you liked this chapter and i would like to hear what you thought of it.**

**Thank's for reading and I hope you liked it!**

**"Dead souls. Alive again" wardrobe:**

**www . polyvore cgi/ collection?id=2688168**

**(delete spaces)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except characters I created. Everything else is C.H. and T.B.**

_**Dead souls. Alive again**_

Chapter 2

Asa's POV

I felt sore and exhausted. Every part of my body hurt even if I hadn't moved and inch. The feeling was similar to the times when Acamas would kill me and then bring me back to life. The pain was horrible and consuming my whole body. The only thought in my head was the pain and I wasn't sure where I was.

I could feel that I was lying in a really comfortable bed and that someone was near me. Their presence was clear to me even if my eyes were closed. Their breathing was slow and quiet. If it wouldn't have been so quiet in the room, I probably wouldn't have heard it at all. I could also feel someone's hand right next to mine and that made me uneasy. I could hardly remember the last thing before passing out and that was worrying. I wasn't sure where I was or with whom I was. The smell only gave me that I was surrounded with flowers because I could clearly smell the flowery scent around me. No other scent was strong enough for me to pick up or understand.

When I decided to try and open my eyes, I was quickly blinded with bright sunlight. I closed my eyes again and sighed deeply. The person in the room with me leaned closer to me and I could feel his or hers eyes on me. It was becoming irritating. The whole close proximity was never my thing and I never really liked when people got in my personal space. However there I was, with someone who I might not know, not being able to move too much and waiting for something to happen. It really made me uneasy and scared. I couldn't predict what would happen next and I couldn't get ready for anything because I didn't know for what I should be getting ready to. I never liked to be in that kind of situations. The unknown was one of the worst things for me.

"Open your eyes." Finally the person said and I tensed in the bed. That voice… I could have never forgotten that voice. That person had once been really important to me. He had ben one of the closest people to me in the past. But unfortunately everything was destroyed when Acamas had kidnaped me the first time. After that nothing was the same again. I changed and he couldn't really deal with my change. We slipped apart and were never as close as we've been before.

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. This time I wasn't blinded by the light and could clearly look at his gray eyes. Then the memory before blacking out came back to me. I popped to the Fairyland, to Nial's house. I got right in the middle of the living room and the last thing that I saw was his eyes.

I suddenly noticed that he was leaning in front of me. His gray eyes were full of concern and relief. He was one of not many Dark Energy Fairies whose eyes weren't dead all the time. They actually held real emotions and not just the visions of emotions that others wanted to see.

"Mark." I whispered his name and a small smile appeared on his face.

"It is nice to see you back with us, Princess." He said and brushed a strand of my hair from my face.

"You perfectly know that you don't have to call me like that." I repeated the sentence that I've been using for as long as I remembered with people that I considered my friends and tried to lift myself up.

"Don't." Mark said and gently pushed me back to the bed. "Doctor instructed that you aren't supposed to get out of your bed for a while."

"What kind of doctor? You know that I don't trust those herbal healers that are in every corner of the Fairyland." I said but obeyed and didn't try to get up again.

"Prince hired someone from Human land to heal you. Not as a human doctor, but a Supe doctor living in a human land."

"Do you want to participate more, like give me a name or a breed of the doctor?" I asked and glanced around the room. I noticed that I was in my bedroom, the same one which I rarely used anymore. The bedroom was made especially for Princess. It was light, with lots of flowers and mirrors framed with gold. There was my bed right in front of the balcony, table with bookshelf, filled with rare books, and chair at one corner and couch with doors to my big closet and bathroom in the other corner. The whole room was filled with art peaces, the rare ones made especially for Nial and his kids.

"I don't know the name of the doctor because I wasn't there when others got her here to you." Mark explained and then straightened in his seat. "Reina, it is good to see you back, but I have to ask you one question and I know that you won't like it…" He trailed off not knowing how to ask me a question that will surely make me mad.

"If you know that I won't like the question, then don't ask." I said without any emotions in my voice and then looked at my room door. There stood one maid and when I eyed her, she nervously bit her lip. "Call in my cousin, Prince Claude. Thank you." I told her and with the last bow she rushed out.

"But…"

"No buts, Mark. It doesn't matter how long I haven't done any Princess stuff, I'm still a Princess. That means, if I don't want to talk about something, you have to take it in and shut up." I looked right at his eyes with cold look and he shook his head slightly. "And I hope there will be no more prying. I'm fine, that is all you need to know."

My mood had changed since the moment Mark mentioned the question and it was kind of unusual for me. I was always capable of keeping myself intact, unless someone seriously pissed me off. Like Eric did most of the time. But I had never been so quick at snapping out of normal controlled behavior. Since my childhood I had always been thought to control my emotions and always answer politely even to the questions that disturbed me or made me mad. Though somehow at that moment, all those lessons were forgotten. I actually wanted to shout at Mark for even mentioning the question that I knew he wanted to probe. He would have asked about the time with Acamas and I had no wish to discuss it at all. It was in the past and it was supposed to stay there until I was ready to face everything connected with it.

Also at the moment when Eric's name crossed my mind, the inner struggle appeared again. Would I be coming back to Bon Temps? Would I face him ever again? Or Sookie, or Jason, Godric, Pam? I had a perfect opportunity to leave everything about that place in the past too. Did I want to do that? Did I really want to put everything that happened there, with those people, in the box and leave it in the corner of my mind? Or did I want to go back there? What was waiting for me there? I knew perfectly that after my disappearance Nial sent someone else to watch over Sookie and Jason, maybe even Claudine was there with them the whole time I was gone. He couldn't have left them unprotected. They were "important" even if he didn't give a damn about them for a long time. Also, I quitted my job for Eric and he had his maker back, so there were no reasons for me to come back.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Mark's voice. I heard him saying my name and then I looked back at his face.

"You seem different. I know that I can't judge you because we haven't seen each other for quite some time, but I can feel that you are different." He said and tried to take my hand, but I pulled away.

"People change, Mark, which is a natural thing that can't be stopped. And just like you said, we haven't seen each other for a long time. So you can't expect everything to be the same." I said and I knew that he understood it. Not just about me being different, but also about us being different. If really, he was one of the fiancé's that I considered good enough to spend my time with. I knew that I would never love him or anyone else because love was a foreign feeling for me. But Mark was someone that could have been someone that could have gotten something from me that was close to love. Or as close as I could have offered.

He didn't say anything else because we were disturbed by the knock at the door and I allowed the person to enter. When the door was opened I saw Claude standing there with sad smiled on his face. At the same second Mark rose from my bed and took few steps away, allowing Claude to come closer to me.

My cousin walked towards me with strong steps, he seemed confident, but something told me that it was just a façade. He didn't seem like the real Claude. The normal Claude would have walked in with pride and confidence that sometimes was mistaken with arrogance. But the thing was that he couldn't do anything about it and he didn't want to. He was self confident and nobody could do anything about that. He was also really smart, sometimes selfish, kind most of the time, loving and beloved. That was what made people want to know Claude. Though not many knew him deeper than that. I was one of the people that had the chance to know the real Claude and know his weakness. Before Acamas' kidnaped me, we had a bond that tied him to me as my guardian. It was a little similar to the bond that in vampire world maker and progeny had. Similar, but not the same. Claude could feel my pain and sense the place where I was. I could do the same with him. The bad thing about the bond was that it was really weak and it was easy to destroy it, but hard to create it again. It was a rare thing to hear about someone reconnecting with their guardian's again because once the bond was cut off; it meant that one side had died somehow. So I wasn't looking towards the reconnection of our bond because I had no idea how to do it.

"Reina, you are looking good." Claude tried to joke, but when he didn't get even a smile from me, he became serious again. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes." I nodded and then looked at Mark. "Leave us. Please." I commanded and he rushed out with a bow towards us. Once alone, I sighed deeply and extended my hand towards him. "Can you help me to get up from this bed?" I asked and for a moment he seemed to be thinking it trough. "I know, I know, Mark already told me that doctor instructed me to stay put, but I can't. I feel hopeless and I don't like to feel like that." I said in my most emotion free voice.

Claude looked at my eyes and it seemed like he was trying to decide if I really meant what I was saying. "Fine." He finally sighed and moved closer to me. Claude took my extended hand and then helped me into sitting position. Once the moment, when my muscles tensed, came, I hissed and squeezed his hand tightly. When I was sitting in my bed, Claude stopped and let me rest. He helped me to lean to the pillows and then walked around my bed to settle next to me.

"That actually hurt like a bastard." I groaned and brushed my palms together. I could see that I was wearing one of my slips, trough which I saw my hands and shoulders fully. There were couple of nasty scars and small cuts, but I knew that the worst was there where I couldn't see. "So Mark told me that some sort of Supe doctor was brought here to take care of me. Maybe you are going to share some more information?"

"Yeah. I really good doctor named Ludwig." He said with the same emotionless tome as before. When the name slipped trough his lips, I visibly tensed and hissed at the same time. The pain shoot trough my whole body and it was hard to think about anything else except it.

"Really?" I asked trough clenched teeth and looked in front of me.

"She recognized you."

"No shit. She had treated me before. When bullhead woman attacked me, Eric called her." I explained.

"Well because you mentioned him, I won't have to drop the bomb out of the concept." He said and I looked at him with raised eyebrow. He understood that as a permission to continue and after taking a deep breath, he did. "He knows that you are back, he also knew that you needed medical care from that doctor. I told him that myself when I went with few others to the Human land. However neither he nor anyone else was allowed to see you. Now, if it is still unclear for you, we are in the Fairyland with all portals closed for your safety. Or al least that is the reason Nial voices."

"And?" I asked.

"And I just thought that you would like to know it." Claude said and turned away from me. He seemed lost in his thoughts and even if he tried to act that he wasn't shaken by everything or even if he tried to act the way that wouldn't annoy me, I knew him. I saw that entire act, I saw the sorrow in his eyes, and I saw that he was sorry about everything.

That was what made me reach towards him and take his hand into both of my hands. I squeezed them lightly and barely whispered, "I'm back. For good."

He nodded and squeezed my hand back. Some tension was gone, but new one appeared again. I wasn't sure what the reason for the new tension was, but I knew that he wouldn't tell me. Sometimes Claude was really stubborn.

"It is good that Nial didn't let them see me." I finally said and that made Claude look at me questionably.

"Good?"

"Yes, it is good that they don't see me like this. It is enough that you do and think that I am different." I sighed and turned away from him. "And don't try to lie to me and say that you don't think that I'm different. I already heard it from Mark and it is not so hard for me to see it too. My temper is… just… I don't know. It is hard to control myself." I said and shrugged slightly. "Tell me, how visible my scars are?"

"Well the worst ones are on your back and abdomen. On your legs they are similar to the arms." He tried to say it like it wasn't so bad, but it only made me roll my eyes.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to wait." I said and sighed. "Did anything major happen here?"

"No." Claude said after a while, which made me think that he was lying. "Nothing at all…"

* * *

TWO MONTHS AGO IN SHREVEPORT

Eric's POV

I was sitting in my office and looked at my computer screen without seeing anything there. Tonight Claude called and said that he wanted to talk with me. As much as I knew, it couldn't mean anything good. The only thing that he cared to discuss with me was Asa, and there were no news about her for more than a month. It was really unsettling. The last news that I got from Claude were that they had no idea where she was. It really made me question the way Nial worked. Shouldn't they try harder than they did because she was their Princess? Wasn't she important to them? Why weren't they searching everywhere?

Of course none of those questions were answered and the last time I saw Claude, he seemed disturbed by all of that too. There was something wrong and I knew that he thought the same. Only thing that came to my head was that she was dead. Why else they would be so careless at searching?

I was still in my office by the time when the midnight came. I hadn't done anything productive that evening because my head was busy by the thoughts about what Claude wanted to talk about. And when the clock on my computer showed midnight, I became even more on edge. Claude said that he would come before midnight and unless he was extremely unpunctual, something was wrong.

I was starring at my computer, when magic smell appeared around me. I knew that smell because sometimes Asa had it around her. If really, it wasn't really hard for me to find out that it appeared when someone was teleporting. Apparently that time was no exception. In few seconds Claude stood in front of me and relief was clear on his face.

"She is back." He said and then closed his eyes for a moment. "Reina just came back. We were rushed to the Human land to retrieve a doctor for her. That doctor is now the only one that is going to be allowed anywhere near Reina. Nial doesn't want anyone else close, I only saw her for a moment. And when the doctor is done with her work, the portals will be closed. But she is back. Reina is back, alive." He said and sighed deeply.

"For how long will the portals be closed? And when is she coming back?" I asked and pointed to the seat in front of me.

He took the seat and leaned forward, his eyes watching me closely. "That I don't know. Nial wants her to be safe, so the portals will be closed as long as it takes. And I'm not sure if she is coming back. It depends on her."

I was quiet for few moments. It was somehow unsettling to think that she wouldn't come back. She couldn't just leave Sookie and her brother like that? Or could she? Now when Claudine was watching over the Stackhouse siblings, there wasn't a real reason for her to come back here. Or was there? The memory of the conversation I had with my maker before we found out that Asa was kidnaped came back and it made me question everything even more.

"How is she?" I finally asked and turned my eyes back at Claude. His face clouded and he casted his eyes to the ground. I saw perfectly that this conversation was becoming uncomfortable to him, but I needed to know.

"I don't know, really. The physical wounds will heal, but I don't know how her mind is. It is hard to tell how different she'll be or even if she'll be anything like her old self. I remember when she came back from Acamas the first time and it shocked everyone. I mean her actions. So it is hard to guess how this time will be, and if really, I don't want to. I'm just hoping that she'll be able to get back to her normal self."

I nodded to his explanation and then asked him again, "Is that Acamas dead?"

"We don't know. Only Reina can tell, but now she is unconscious." He said and glanced at his watch. "I'm sorry that I can't give you more information, but I have to go and get my sister before we travel back to Fairyland. I have to be with Reina." Claude said and stood up.

"I understand." I nodded and leaned back in my chair.

"I'm sure that she'll come back just the way she was before. If not, she'll be more grown up." Claude offered a small smile. "I'll try to inform you if anything changes. I know that you are important to her, so I think it is only fair to do so. I hope to see you again under different circumstances, Eric Northman."

I only nodded to him and just the way he came, he was gone. He was gone, but he left me big news. Asa was alive and she was back. Who knew how long it would take for her to get back to Louisiana.

* * *

Asa's POV

For another week I was left alone to recover. My scars on my hands and legs had disappeared at that time and the only thing that visually reminded me of the torturing was the mess that was on my abdomen and lower back. The scars there were deep and healed longer. The places around the scars still hurt whenever they were touched and were making everything more uncomfortable. I knew that even if the scars would leave my body, noting could stop my mind from remembering them from a memory. Every scar was for ever burned in my head and when the marks would be gone from my arms and legs, I would still be able to see them.

That week, while I was healing, I spent in my room. My only visitor was Claude because I didn't allow anyone else in my room. I didn't let myself to think about Acamas, or torturing, or Bon Temps. From Claude I found out that the whole time I was gone, Claudine took care of Sookie and Jason. It was good to know that they were protected when I was gone.

When exactly one week passed after I woke up, I was forced in a meeting with generals and Nial. My best guess was that it was supposed to be about the war with Mab and her Fairy kingdom. And just like every time, I would get a question about actions regarding my father, brother and my mother. They still didn't know that my mother was dead. I doubted that anyone from Mab's kingdom believed that she was dead too, except my father. And he had his own speculations on who could have killed her. He told them to me himself when we were forced to meet face to face at one of the meeting for the peace treaty between the two kingdoms. He never gave me the credit of being able to kill my own mother.

I knew that there was no way that I could skip the meeting and stay in my room for another day. I also understood that this was a test. Nial wanted to see if I was strong enough, and I knew that I wasn't. That only meant that I would have to pretend and remember all the lessons that I've learned when I was a kid. If I wouldn't succeed and I would appear weak, then Nial would start watching me even closer. He would follow my every move, I would have to report my every action to him and he would be the one making my decisions. That was why I had to be strong. I didn't want that control over me and I was sure that I would do anything to prevent that from happening.

After taking a bath, I walked to my closet and put on my underwear. Even if I tried not to look at the mirror, I still caught a glimpse of my abdomen in the reflection. The scars there would stay for a while longer than on any other part of my body. They were big and every time I saw them, I winced. I could tell how I got every scar easily. I slowly brushed my fingers trough the nastiest one on my left side and grimaced when I touched still sore skin. It was going to take more time for that particular scar because it took Acamas couple of days to make the wound there.

* * *

_I was woken up from my sleep by a loud bang at the doors. Soon enough Acamas walked in the basement and straight to me. He stopped at my head and brushed few strands of my hair from my face. His eyes traveled across my face towards my neck and he brushed his hand trough a scar of the cut he made few days ago. The scar was on the left side of my neck, going up until it reached my ear. It wasn't a deep wound so it healed quickly and left a small scar that would disappear eventually._

"_Good morning, Princess." He smiled at me and tightened his hold on my throat. "I hope you had a good night sleep."_

"_Would it make any difference if I didn't?" I chocked out and for a second he let the pressure of his hand on my throat to subdue, but then quickly squeezed my neck tighter than before._

"_I would prefer if you talked in a nicer way to me, or else the consequences will be something you won't like." He murmured, thinking that he could scare me like that._

"_Do whatever you want. I don't care." I said coldly and saw how his eyes hardened._

"_Very well, Princess. I hope you know that you brought this on yourself." Acamas laughed and then puled out one of his knives. That knife was one of his favorites. It was long, with sharp iron blade, twisted in the end to make a deeper and bigger wound. It had an iron handle with some sort of patter on it that he sometimes used as a marking sign on my skin. He took a step away from my head and started to run the knife trough my abdomen. The parts that the knife blade touched started to burn slightly, but at that time I barely felt it. I was so used to that kind of pain that I hardly even flinched. That clearly wasn't what Acamas expected, so soon I felt more pressure on my left side where the knife touched. I still didn't allow any of the pain to show on my face and it got him even madder. Acamas moved in his demon speed and I barely noticed how he lifted his hand up and then the next thing that I felt was the knife in my left side. I screamed out and he laughed. He took the handle of the knife and moved it up and down without pulling it out of my body. I tried to contain the screams that left my mouth, but the pain was unbearable._

_When he stopped moving the knife, he leaned closer to my face and I clearly saw a satisfied smirk on his face. "I'll leave the knife till tomorrow. I expect you'll act better than today and then I'll consider taking it out." He said and left me in the basement all alone._

* * *

I snapped out of my memory and turned away from the mirror. It was still hard to even think about it. The only thing that was relieving was that I had no nightmares of the time I spent with Acamas. But even if the visions didn't get me at night, they were always at present in my head at daytime and it was hard to not let it slip out, like it just happened.

I walked to my clothes and picked out long black dress with short sleeves, to hide my still visible scars on my legs. I needed to look powerful to Nial and generals, so they couldn't see them. They needed to think that whatever had happened barely affected me. They had to see the old me. I put on black heels and appropriate jewelry, which contained of silver necklace and crystal ring. It was important for me to wear silver because that showed that I was a true Fairy. The elder Fairies still had believes that silver symbolized that you hated vampires and would stay away from them. It was stupid because even Nial had close enough relationship with some really powerful and important vampires. Though that didn't stop the older Fairies stay true to the old believes and demand the royal family to stay true to them too. That was why they sometimes saw Nial's decisions related to vampires like really stupid and un-Prince like. And that was why all of us, the members of Royal family, were supposed to at least pretend in front of everyone that we were raised by the old believes.

Before leaving my room, I checked my reflection to make sure that make-up covered any kind of visible marks. When everything was checked, I put on the mask that I used whenever I had to attend that kind of the meetings. I relaxed my face and made a small polite smile to appear on my face, making me look nice, but powerful at the same time. When I was finally ready, I turned away from the mirror and walked out of my room. Once in the hall, I turned to walk towards the stairs and saw Mark standing there, waiting for someone.

"You look nice." He smiled to me, but received noting back.

"Mark, could you tell me why you are here?" I asked with professional tone and emotionless face. He understood that it wasn't the time to act like friends or something like that. We were in an open place, the Royal mansion where I was the Princess. He needed to remember his place as a Dark Energy Fairy and act appropriately.

"Forgive me, your Majesty." Mark bowed slightly and then straightened again. "I'm here for your protection. Prince Nial of the Fairy asked me, as one of the closest Dark Energy Fairy to you and this family, to come here and stay as long as you needed me and as long as there was danger to your life."

"Well for your information, I am always in some kind of danger." I said and started to climb down the stairs. He followed me and kept suitable distance between us.

"I know, Princess. But His Majesty insisted that I would come here and stay around you."

"He had no permission to do so. You are a Dark Energy Fairy and by all the rules, I'm the only one that can command you to do anything. Nial has no power in our kingdom and he never did, so he had no permission to ask anything from our kind." I said and we reached the bottom of the stairs. I didn't take any more steps, just turned my head slightly at Mark's direction. "I allow you to stay here for few more days, if you wish. But I do not need you to follow me around. I can take care of myself and I am not sure how long will I stay here." I added and then nodded to one of the guards that stood nearby.

Mark wanted to say something else, but he was stopped by one of the most annoying people of the Fairyland. "Look at this! The lost Princess is back!" We heard Fintan and saw him approaching quickly.

"Fintan." I nodded at him politely and he kissed my cheek.

"So it was true, what I heard. You are really back." He laughed lightly and started to lead me towards Nial's office with his hand on my lower back. "You know, I'll tell you one thing. I was actually hoping that you won't be back. Ever." he whispered at my ear and laughed again.

"Well it is certainly nice to know that you missed me, _Grandfather_ Fintan." I said without any emotions in my voice. "I missed you too, while I was babysitting your grandkids. You know, I think you should meet them. They are just charming with their constant death wishes."

"Ah, you are still the same, Reina. That is exactly what was missing in here. Your charming and loving personality." He said with sarcasm.

"I knew that you would miss me. We were so close before and I think we should renew our close bond as a family. How about you would die this instant and then I would pretend cry at your funeral. Everyone would see how close we were because I would spread the story that you died while saving me. Wouldn't it be poetic? You would meet your brother and sister again after so long and you three could reunite and become a family once again. Though it might be difficult because you did kill your sister, my grandmother Camilla, but I think the Elderly would forgive you. It isn't like they keep grunge on someone." I rolled my eyes and then we reached the hall to Nial's office. "Now, excuse me, I am needed in the meeting with generals. You know, I would invite you to join us, but Nial said that there would be just the ones that actually rule Fairies." I added and then walked towards the double door.

I walked inside Nial's office and faced him and a group of generals. Everybody stood up to great me and Nial walked to stand in front of me. I bowed slightly at him and he did the same. After the needed show of respect towards each other, Nial hugged me and kissed my head. I could hear the thought of the generals and they all thought that this kind of affection from Nial to me was a good thing. They thought that I would cooperate easier this way.

It wasn't a secret that I never wanted to let Dark Energy Fairies in the war with Mab. It was Nial's war and not mines. And most certainly not my kind's because they had nothing to do with the reasons why that war even started. Actually, between the Fairies of my kind there were some that stood in the side of Mab and not Nial. Just for my benefit they didn't fought against Nial. In Human land, Dark Energy Fairies were like Switzerland. We were supposed to stay neutral in that war. Even I was neutral there. Between Mab kingdom Fairies there were only few that actually done something to me. The list started and ended by my father. Other Fairies had done nothing to harm me and I had no wish to harm them. Some of them I even knew personally. They helped my kind in the war with Light Energy Fairies, which was still going but only in the political way.

When Nial released me from his grip, all the generals bowed to me and said their greetings and hopes for me to get better as soon as possible. My only answer was small nod and I turned back to Nial.

"Reina, my dear, it is nice for you to join us." He sent me a small smile. I wanted to roll my eyes. It wasn't like he instructed the maids to come and tell me that he demanded my presence in that meeting. No, he truly didn't do that.

"Well how could I not come to this meeting? It involves Dark Energy Fairies and as a-soon-to-be-Queen, it is my job to be here." I said and then he nodded. Nial led me to one of the seats and I sat down. He took the seat next to me and the generals took their places.

"Now, when our Princess is back and is safe, it is time to continue our war with Land Fairies and again send all of our warriors there." Nial turned to generals and they all nodded their approval.

I looked at Nial's profile and wanted to scream at him. Did he even look for me, cared where I was or what was happening with me? Did he care if I was alive, or that I was tortured? Did he even want me to get back, to be back to me place as a Princess? Or did he only need me as the one that Dark Energy Fairies listen to? It was no secret that Nial always wanted to control my kind. And when my grandmother Camilla was killed and my mother banished from the Fairyland, all her rights as a possible Princess taken away, he had that chance to take over my kind. But then my sister was born and by all the rules she was supposed to take over from Camilla. Unfortunately, as much as I was told, the Elderly didn't see in her the power that was needed to rule my kind. When she was thrown out of the picture as a possible leader of Dark Energy Fairies, Nial got back the chance to become the King. But then Dark Energy Fairies started to fight back. They didn't hold Nial as their possible leader and King. He wasn't even half Dark Energy Fairy. The war would have started between Dark Energy Fairies and Nial's kingdom and my kind would have lost, but then I was born and the war was stopped for some time. When the Elderly approved me as a possible Queen, Nial lost all his chances at ruling Dark Energy Fairies and the war was dropped. But since then, Dark Energy Fairies didn't hold Nial worth to rule anything and were always against everything that he suggested.

I staid silent while the generals discussed the possible attack plans and the help they could get from other supernaturals. I didn't really care who they used as help in the war. I only knew that I would step up if the question about the safety of my brother would rise. There was no one else I really cared about in Mab's kingdom. I just needed to keep my brother alive and make sure that he would get out of that war without any kind of wounds. I already didn't succeed at keeping him safe once; I wasn't going to do that again.

"Reina?" Nial's voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I looked at him.

"Yes?" I asked and saw him smiling slightly.

"Do you accept our plan?"

"I'm sorry, what plan?" I asked and saw him tensing slightly.

"We wish for you to allow us to use the help of Dark Energy Fairies in the war. And as the only real leader of their kind, we need your permission for that." Nial said calmly, but I clearly saw the tension in his body and the need in his eyes. He needed me to say yes, he needed my Fairies to help.

I quickly glanced at the generals and they were all watching me with the same look. I turned back at Nial and straightened in my seat. "I'm sorry, but the Dark Energy Fairies always staid neutral in this war and we will continue on that. Also there are still some problems with Light Energy Fairies and we can't loose our focus. I need my generals to stay on top of that problem and not get in the centuries long war with Land Fairy kingdom. So my answer is no. I know that it is not what you wanted, but I can't give you what you are asking. Now, excuse me, but I'm not feeling really well." I said and got up from my seat. Without saying anything else, I walked out of Nial's office and turned to go to the patio.

There was where I found Claude, sitting on the grass, watching Claudine further away playing with the kids. There was her son and a couple of his cousins that Claudine often took care because their parents took an important place in the war. Claude didn't feel my presence while I walked to him and sat down. Once he finally sensed me, he turned his head and eyed me. There were no words between us, and he turned to look at his sister again.

"Why can't I have a life like your sister?" I asked and he turned to me again, but this time with a questionable look.

"What do you mean?"

"Look at her. She seems so happy, just playing with kids. How come her life is so easy, when mine is screwed up? I have to attend all those meetings with generals and listen to the talk about the war. I have to be the perfect Princess, which I'm not. I have to take care of Fintan's family, I have to stay true to our traditions, I have to stay true to being a Fairy. Why do I have to be tortured by a psychotic demon? Why do I have to go to a small town and babysit few half-breeds? Why do I have to get in the whole vampire mess? Why can't I have a simply life like Claudine and be happy?"

Claude stayed silent for few minutes, just looking and me and then he sighed. "You and Claudine are really different. You would die from boredom if you would live like she does." Claude answered without looking away. "Also, because you were never supposed to have this kind of life. Too many dark creatures are attracted to you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, since your first trip here, I noticed many Fairies taking big interest in you. It appeared like you were pulling them towards you. Then when you lived in Greece and studied at that school, Amelia told me that somehow all the supernaturals in there wanted to know who you were and what you were capable off. Maybe even Eric is so interested in you because of your pull or whatever that is. I still can't figure what makes supernaturals so enticed to you."

"So, does it mean that they are interested in me because some sort of power is making them? That is nonsense, Claude." I shook my head.

"Maybe, or maybe not. By old Fairies stories, we are light and vampires and demons are darkness. Maybe that is why they are so lured to you."

"Why me? You are a Fairy too. And then why are Fairies attracted to me? Your implication is not logical."

"With Fairies maybe everything is different. And I am not saying that you are the only Fairy that demons and vampires are allured to. Remember Sookie? Bill is attached to her. There are even more examples, but once the Fairies understand the pull that other supernatural creatures have for them, they run away from Human Land. Why do you think vampires thought that we were extinct?"

"But why me? Why did Acamas decided to have me? If what Nial said is true and if my father did sell me to him, why didn't he just kill me? Why did he get that crazy idea of owning me? Why not any other Fairy?"

"This one I don't know." Claude said and looked back at his sister.

"Then maybe your whole theory is a mistake."

"It isn't, we both know that."

"No, we don't. We don't know if everything that you told me is truth. There is no power attracting other supernaturals to me. That is just nonsense." I shook my head and he turned to look at me again.

"How did you and Daeva become friends so fast?" Claude asked suddenly.

"Simply. We think alike." I shrugged.

"Not even that could help you to become friends so quickly. After a weak you already knew her weaknesses and she knew yours. After that for a long while you two were inseparable. She even admitted it to me that there is some sort of mystery around you that pulls her to you. Why else do you think Nial is so against your friendship? He doesn't hate demons, but he is afraid of your friendship."

"And what can that friendship do to him? Make me run away from Fairy kind even more? Make me turn my back on my family?" I asked with raised eyebrow.

"No, I think he is afraid that your friendship puts you in too much danger. Daeva has no intentions to hurt you, but she is always around a lot of demons, which means that when you two are together, you are around demons. They are pulled to you too." Claude explained. "Or like that Were, Josh. He got attracted to you really quickly too."

"Fine, let's say that there might be some sort of magic around me that makes other supernaturals super interested in me. But this still doesn't answer why Fairies are lured to me. It can't be just because I'm their princess." I said and shook my head. Nothing made sense anymore.

"Who knows?" Claude shrugged.

"All of this gives me more questions than answers." I rolled my eyes and put my head in my hands. "Why is everything so complicated?"

"You'll find the answers." Claude said so sure, that I had to look at him. "Maybe not now and not here, but you will."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know you. You don't stop. You don't give up."

"You are wrong. I had given up when I was with Acamas."

"But you are now here."

"Just because Frank helped me."

"Who is Frank?"

"A friend. He died while trying to help me. He was a vampire guard and I think I've met him before, but I can't really remember from where." I sighed and looked straight at Claude's eyes. "All of this is my parents fault. If they had been better, maybe now I wouldn't be a freaking princess and I would be free from all the drama."

"Now, you won't like what I'll say, but you have to know this." Claude sighed and looked away from me. "You can't keep blaming your parents. Yes, they did a mistake, but you had a chance to choose the life that you wanted to live. You chose this world."

"No, I didn't choose anything. I didn't have the chance to choose anything. My sister had a possibility, but I didn't. Nial wanted me to stay and he never asked my opinion. So, no, you can't say that I had a choice."

"But are you mad on Lavinia?"

"No." I shook my head.

"You are lying." Claude laughed lightly and I glared at him. "Reina, you forgot that I know you a long time already. I know you from the beginning and I know that you are mad with her. Without an actual reason."

"So you are saying that maybe I am not even mad with my parents?" I asked and stood up.

Claude stood in front of me and grabbed my hands. "I think you want them to apologize. You still love them, because they are your parents."

"This is nonsense." I shook my head. "I feel just hatred towards them."

"Or you are lying to yourself. About everything."

"And what is that everything?"

"That everything is everything."

"So you are saying that my whole life is a lie?"

"No. But the big part is."

"From where these thoughts are coming? Because I can't understand why do you think like that?" I said and crossed my hands.

"Just answer me this honestly." Claude said and I nodded. "Have you stopped blaming yourself for Elliot's destiny?"

I opened my mouth to answer and then closed it again. I looked at the ground and tried to contain my anger. I did not stop blaming myself for Elliot. And I doubted that I would ever. He was stuck with our father in Land Fairies kingdom and I couldn't do anything. I had no power in there and I had no way to demand them to let him go. Of course if he wanted to leave that place. I had no information on how he was now. I didn't know if he was in their side by a choice or if he was forced to be there. I didn't know anything about him. And I couldn't get the information about my brother from anyone. It appeared that the Fairies, that were with Mab and knew my brother and father, weren't able to say anything about him. They kept it all a secret no matter how they were asked.

When I was sure that my anger was under control I raised my eyes and looked at Claude. "Don't talk about Elliot." I said and turned away.

"You see, you are still blaming yourself. You blame yourself for saving your sister and not Elliot. About not being strong enough to save both of them. But you have to let go! You were a kid just then!" Claude said and turned me around that I was facing him again. "That is why you should find all the answers to your questions and start forgiving people around you and especially yourself."

"I don't know from where this side of you came, but I don't like it." I said and took a step back.

"Why? Because I finally said what you were afraid to say? Maybe because I was the only one who was brave enough to say this to you?"

"Just stop, Claude." I sighed and turned to go. "Forget this conversation. I don't have energy to fight anymore."

"It is important that you won't forget it." Claude said and I left without another glance at him.

I walked back to my room and walked to the balcony. I found Claudine looking at her brother and Claude walking away from the house. Then suddenly Claudine looked at me and shook her head. I did not understand that, so I just walked away. I fell on my bed and hid my face behind my hands. I couldn't deal with everything now.

I laid there for few more minutes, but then I was startled with a scream that was coming from downstairs.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry for the long delay. Though for that I give you a really long chapter. It is almost 8500 words, so I hope that will pay off my long dissapearance. I hope to post next chapter soon (like in a week or so). I hope you liked it and i would like to know what you thought! Thanks for reading!**

"Dead souls. Alive again" wardrobe:

www . polyvore . / cgi / collection ?id =2688168


End file.
